


Is this what you want?

by DarlingAmatus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas dressed as a slave, Cas nipple piercings, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is laid up in bed with a sprained ankle. Only one angel can 'kiss it better' (better than it sounds I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this what you want?

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for the crappy summary. I couldn't think of a way to word it. And I also must apologize for the quality of the story. It is not one of my best but the idea would not leave me alone. If I could draw I would have and been satisfied but since I cannot I had to write. I'm going to try to photoshop a pic to go with this story however. So read and enjoy the imagery.

Is this what you want?

 

“You sure you're ok with this?” Sam asked ah Dean sank down onto the mattress, propping his ankle up on the pillow with a light hiss. He had a beer and remote in hand and his weapons were within reach. He should be alright.

“He'll be fine Sammy, just look at him. He's the picture of comfortable. Well save for the sprained ankle. You sure you don't want me to ya know?” Gabe questioned poising his hand to snap but Dean shook his head. “No no it's just a sprained ankle I will be fine. Hazard of the job and all. I won't die from it” Dean said. Gabe just shrugged biting back his smirk. He knew there was more to why Dean didn't want Gabe's help. He wasn't the right angel for the job.

“Yeah I'll be fine Sam. I could definitely use some R&R” Dean said shifting to get more comfortable. With a nod and a snap Gabriel and Sam were gone. He heaved a small sigh once alone thinking how it couldn't get much better than this. It had been such a long time since he had a moment alone to himself. He wouldn't trade his life for any other but still a dudes gotta relax. He clicked the TV on hopping that maybe there was some Dr. Sexy reruns he could watch without his little brother around to mock him. A message popped up onto the screen when he flicked the TV on. 'Watch whatever you want. Least I can do :]' And no sooner that he finished reading it Dr. Sexy was on the TV. Gotta love angel mojo.

XxXx

3 beers, 1 bag of chips, and 1 awkward hop to the bathroom Dean found himself bored beyond the help of Dr. Sexy. The screen had flickered to black probably waiting for him to make up his mind about what he wanted to watch next. A moment later the screen had flickered back to life and the title slave for you showed before fading to black and the next scene appearing. He almost groaned. He could tell just by the set itself it was a porno. This had better not be one of Gabe's ideals of a joke or he was gonna deep fry him one Archangel.

About 40 minuets into it Dean realized it wasn't one of those bad cheesy porno’s and he was actually enjoying watching until the tall tale sound of feathers reached his ears and suddenly Castiel was at his bed side looking at him with that familiar head tilt. Damn it all to hell. He looked at the state of Dean then to the TV even more curious. “Gabriel told me you needed my assistance. Though what he meant I am not sure. He was not specific. He made it seem like you were in peril.” Castiel said and Dean was cursing Gabriel to the seven pits of hell for this. 

“I uh...I'm fine I just sprained my ankle so I decided to sit and rest.” Dean said shifting in the awkward moment. “I..see” Castiel said and he looked back to the TV for a while listening to the slave girl begging her master for more. Castiel turned back to Dean and then was gone. Dean sighed in frustration. Great, just great. Freaking angels.

XxXx 

Gabe and Sam were curled up on a couch snuggled under blankets watching a movie when Castiel was suddenly beside the couch. “Hey bro, Wasn't expecting you to be stopping by. Thought you would be busy helping Dean” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Castiel just gave him his hard disapproving stare. “What you did was not funny Gabriel” Castiel said. Gabriel laughed. “It is if your laying where I am.” Sam rolled his eyes and pinched Gabe. Gabe just laughed and shifted so Sam would lay on the couch. “Give me a few minuets.” He pecked the younger Winchester before he and Cas headed out of the room. “I know of your intentions Gabriel. Dean doesn't feel like that. He sees me as a friend and ally that is all.” Cas said.

“Ah Castiel. So oblivious to everything around you. Don't worry bro, I'll help” Gabriel said with a grin that almost made Castiel shiver.

XxXx

Dean had been sitting in silence for about half an hour contemplating all the different ways to make Gabe pay when suddenly the lights in the motel died out leaving him in total darkness. He groaned “Now what.” He muttered. No sooner than the words left his mouth that the room was suddenly bathed in candle light spread through the room. The scent of sandalwood wafting through the room strong now. “Gabriel. What the hell are you doing now?” Dean demanded.

A soft rhythm started to play and he wondered where the hell it was coming from. It was soft and erotic and didn't sound like it was coming out of any speaker in the room. “Gabe?” Dean asked suddenly uncertain as the scent made his body stir in ways he didn't want to think about. It was one he knew well but couldn't quite place it.

“He is not here Dean.” A voice said from a shadowed corner in the room. Dean's head snapped to said corner but could hardly see more than a shadow. “Cas? What is all this?” He asked. He heard Cas chuckle and it was a deep rumble that Dean refused to acknowledge as arousing. He saw the shadow shifting, standing. A glint of pale flesh and silver were all Dean could see in the dark corner. What in the world was happening?

Then Cas was walking forward and Dean's jaw almost hit the floor at what he saw. He was drinking in the sight of a barely dressed Castiel and he was harder than ever before. If he desired Cas in the past it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. “Do you like this Dean?” Castiel practically purred.

Dean couldn't help stare at Cas' choice of....well clothing implied there was more than a scrap of sheer material covering 'the goods'. Cas was totally bare save for the sheer black material that hung so low on his hips that his hip bones were visible and you could see the faint trail of hair that lead to the bulge below. On his wrists and ankles were thick silver bands that brought out the silky smoothness of his pale skin. But that wasn't the best part. Dean never would have in his wildest dreams thought that Cas would have a piercing. But wrong was he as he gazed hungrily at his perked pink nipples with the silver hoops dangling from them, begging for his teeth to tug on.

“Do you like this Dean?” Castiel repeated his question snapping Dean out of his thoughts. “I...Cas...What?” Dean didn't even know where to start. Cas just chuckled again as he walked towards the bed with all the grace he possessed. He thought he had a thing for him and his trench coat and innocence but this was a new side that Dean just couldn't describe. 

Castiel looked down at him his blue eyes practically glowing with his grace as his eyes scanned over Dean. “I will take 'that' as an indication that you do” Castiel said as he looked down at Dean's straining pj bottoms.

Dean shuddered and nodded. Cas slid onto the bed and straddled his hips making the sheer material part due to the high slits it had. Dean had to keep his fists clenched to keep from reaching out and running his fingers up the smooth, deceptively strong, thighs.

“Dean” Cas whispered his name and Dean almost groaned with the way it rolled off the others tongue. “Do you want this Dean?” Cas asked as he pressed his fingers to his injured ankle and Dean felt the pain and swelling disappear in a flash. Dean nodded and Cas actually smirked. That was a wicked sight on a holy being. 

Castiel pushed Dean back onto the mattress. “I've been wanting this for a long time Dean. Ever since you have given me the knowledge of what it means to have free will. To have human emotions. Desires. It's all because of you Dean. All for you Dean.” Castiel said. Dean couldn't think of words to describe what he was feeling. “Shh Dean. You don't have to say it. I can see it.” Castiel whispered as he lent down and the kissed. And it was like a tidal wave of emotion and desire coursing through them. Everything that had been pent up was now coming to surface and Dean just wanted to drown in the feelings. 

Castiel's hand slid up Deans shirt to touch the firm muscles beneath. He growled into the kiss when the shirt enabled him to go much further in his travels so with a though the restricting clothing was gone and Dean was naked beneath him. “That's cheating. I'll have to teach you proper bedroom etiquette some time.” He said with s grin which turned into a groan when he felt the silky material that Cas had been wearing disappear to wherever his own cloths had gone off to.

Deans fingers trailed up the angels arms and down his chest to caress over a pierced nipple. “How on earth did you know about this though?” Dean asked. “My brother helped me out. I was confused when I told me that this 'get up' would get you to submit to me in a matter of moments. I believe he was right.” Cas added the last part with a small smile that made Dean's head spin. “I guess I won't try to deep fry his ass then” Dean muttered and then gasped as he suddenly felt fingers that were miraculously lubed at his entrance. “Seems Gabriel didn't mention foreplay” Dean said and gasped when Castiel's other hand closed over the hand print on his upper arm. “Believe me he's taught me a lot of things but for the time being I cannot wait to take you finally” Castiel whispered huskily into his ear as his teeth nipped and his fingers probed deep inside him. Dean moaned arching. He couldn't believe he'd ever enjoyed sex before this. This was so much deeper than just sex this was..bonding.

Castiel pulled his fingers back his bright blue eyes now almost a midnight shade in his lust. “Dean” He said and his voice was pleading. Dean almost came off the sound alone. “We've waited long enough Cas” Dean said and Cas sank home and both of them shouted as bliss weaved between the two of them. Together they moved as one both moaning as the desire bounced between the both of them before becoming too much and sending them head first into an orgasm unlike any other. 

They lay wrapped within one another in total solace. Dean wondering why he hadn't just manned up and did this long ago. He'd known there was something special about Cas,being an angel aside. But those thoughts would be useless now. They have both bridged the last gap between them and both knew there was no going back from this. Dean smiled lightly. “Hey Cas?” “Hum?” “You're totally keeping that outfit for later right?”

THE END


End file.
